Many businesses today utilize web applications for conducting aspects of their business. Thus, given their reliance on such websites, businesses often review the source code of the user interface components of their websites for security vulnerabilities. However, some of these websites are comprised of a large number of user interface components and frequently updated backend services, making it difficult or impractical to perform a security review every time a user interface component or backend service is updated. Consequently, it can take a significant amount of resources and effort to ensure that components are included in a security review to prevent overlooking vulnerabilities that can expose a business to significant risk of exploitation, data loss, or malicious attack.